narutorevolutionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazo
Nazo was one of the Sage's students from over seven hundred years ago. He was one of the antagonists, and now anti-hero, of Naruto Revolution. Nazo, living for so long has learned most of the learnable ninjutsu of the world, that can be taught to anyone. After the assult on his tower ended up as a draw he trained Tenshi Shugosha, and eventually saw her like a daughter. He cares for her and doesn't like it when others cross her, although he won't go out of his way to go help her either. Background Nazo was a secret apprentice of the Sage of Six Paths long ago when he was alive. The Sage was the only one who knew Ninjutsu back then, and Nazo had a lust for power, so he trained under him. Knowing that the Sage had some great power inside of him, plus his eyes, he couldn't help but ask what he had and if he could have the power also, but the Sage wouldn't tell and from that day forth felt evil chakra coming from Nazo. Nazo didn't notice it himself but he had come accustomed to the power that he was taught (all 5 elements and yin and yang release also), but he eventually got driven away in madness, killing those he came close to. Eventually the Sage stopped him, but couldn't bring himself to kill him, so he left him alone in a deserted location, but before he left he explained where he got his powers from, but then suddenly left, and the sage did not mention him hence forth. Being given up on he went on his own, making new ninjutsu and getting stronger. However, once the Sage died Nazo took note, wondering what he could do to continue living. He knew he would be on the brink of death soon, seeing how his powerful teacher had just died, so he started to experiment on himself, trying to make himself immortal, and one day he had it. He figured out that the Biju were now 9 entities, due to the Sage sealing the Jubi into the moon and splitting the chakra into 9 halves. From this point on he used one of the jutsus the Sage taught him, and in secret collected black chakra. He collected it as the Biju let off access chakra and when the wars raged, as when people die they let out black chakra. His first current goal was to create Winged Beasts. They would be the counterpart of the Tailed Beasts, and they would also be stronger, but first he needed to make them from Black Chakra. During his years he noted Madara Uchiha, the leader the Uchiha Clan, and Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju Clan, were rivals, decedents of the sons of the Sage were battling, he couldn't believe that his teachers decedents would be doing this, but he was glad, as they were occupied with each other as they tried to get the tailed beasts, he could do as he pleased. Especially during war he got a lot of chakra, from the corpses that remained on the battle field. During this time he joined the cult of Jashin, giving them the details of how to become immortal. When they preformed the experiments on each-other they noticed many of there men died from it, and said that Lord Jashin wouldn't accept them to be immortal, although only a few actually survived. During his later years when Akatsuki formed he noted that he got more black chakra when they sealed a tailed beast. He only really payed attention to this because it took away the competition as far as having to get rid of the tailed beasts themselves, but more so over, when the biju were being extracted he noticed that they let off a lot of black chakra during the extraction. Also he noticed that when stronger ninjas die they give off more black chakra, so when the Akatsuki members died he gained more chakra from that. During this time he has also been picking up on new techniques that were recently created. (Like Chidori, Or Rikiri) After the 4th Great Ninja War he got almost enough black chakra to complete his secret plans, although it wasn't quite enough. Soon after that war a kid named Naruto Uzumaki had brought peace to the world, and he only gained black chakra for whenever someone died of old age or the sort, so it took him about 600 years, but he finally completed them, and now he is ready to move on to faze two of his plan. Personality Surprisingly Flamboyant, he is serious also. He's obsessed with becoming a "perfect being", greater than anyone else that has ever lived. In battle he is always looking at opponents, trying to find weakness's to their abilities, using tactics to get the advantage against them. Also he tries to make things as perfect as he can. Appearance Szayel_new_outfit.jpg|Nazo Normally|linktext=Nazo Normally 602px-Szayel_Released.jpeg.jpg|Nazo after he Transforms He wears all white clothing, uncluding white glasses. He also has yellowish eyes and pink hair, which is one of his most signifigant features. However after he transforms his clothes change, adding purple into it with purple trindles hanging off. A purple mark appears on his face and his gloves get purple extensions, along with his hair and endings of his clothes. Also his glasses change shape and create a side extension on the side. Abilities, Weapons, and Jutsu He's a extremely strong Shinobi, one of which was trained under the Sage of the Six Paths. Due to that he was able to learn jutsu that the Sage knew, and also gained access to every element. Also since he's the Jinchuriki of the Nine Winged Beast he has an even more enormous chakra pool than he orignally had. *'Investigative Immunization Technique' After experiencing one's chakra flow and use of attacks the user can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. This can even be done by just observing, but the user has to be in their Winged Beast Transformation for this technique to actually have the technique to nullify the other techniques, but he can gather data in his normal form for it to still work. Also he can only use this technique on one person every thirty minutes. *'Carbon Copy' He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his body out of his back. When droplets of the liquid spraying from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. As they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free-will or thoughts of their own. *'Possession' Should he be eaten, Nazo can gain control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. *'Gabriel' This ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by impregnating an enemy or ally. When he has physical contact with the victim he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body, by absorbing all the fluids and chakra of the victim killing them in the process. Like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk when he matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. Only works on Females. *'Royal Beast Flash' This jutsu is capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It holds the power to wipe out an entire country in an instant, although he can modify how much power it has, if he were in an enclosed room to say he would make it much more weaker, so he would not get cought up in the blast. This jutsu also uses the user's blood as a catalyst. Naruto Revolution Invasion of Nazo's Tower Arc Nazo sent a telepathic image into the sky, asking the Kage's to meet up at his tower. If they refused then he would destroy all five nations. Hearing this threat the five kages all got there and atteneded the meeting. Nazo gathered them all there because he needed to discuss about how Akatsuki had been gaining more and more Jinchuriki. In fact, some of the Kage's didn't even know that their Jinchuriki had been captured. He told them that they needed to group up and defeat the Akatsuki, as he predicted that he probably couldn't defeat them as well. However all he asked for was control over the military, that way he knew they'd have a for sure win. They refused, not letting someone who threatened the five great nations control, so he said that now they'd have to deal with him as well. The nations sent a team of Shinobi, headed by the Land of Iron's Yui Kotegawa to go take Nazo down. They infiltrated his tower, but little did they know that he had sent his Winged Beasts around the tower, and to get to Nazo they had to beat all of them. Regardless, though the fights were tough, they got to the hallway where he would be. What lay in there path was the King of all Death Reapers. He warned them that if they were to pass he could see their deaths, but they insisted on continuing, so he let them through. Once the team reached Nazo he congratuated them, but then quickly a battle ensued. It was mainly Yui attacking in the front lines, with the others as back up, but as they quickly figured out he was almost unbeatable, regenerating from all their attacks. The battle continued, and then Edie Warholic destroyed the tower, making everyone crumble to the ground. However Yui saved them all by placing a bubble around them, granting them safe landing onto the ground. Nazo crawled out of the rubble that was once his beautiful tower, and enraged, decided to take them seriously. He tapped into this Winged Beasts chakra and transformed. The battle continued, with everyone fighting for their lives. Eventually Hiroshi activated a giant noodle jutsu which seemed to entangle Nazo, but after a few minutes he broke out, applauding his preformance. Afterwords he grabbed Yui with one of his wings, and after a minute he threw her back at the group. Tired of everyone's efforts though he thought it was best to put a end to it once and for all, so he decided to use his strongest move. He fired a Royal Beast Flash towards the group, only for it to be sent back towards him by Yui. He used mayfly to get out of the way and it destroyed half of the Fire Country. After he rose though, it was then when Saigi preformed a trick on Nazo. Nazo managed to get out of the wires, but then was hit by of a barrage of attacks from Taiyou Aosuki, and finished off by Tenshi Shugosha. The group thought the threat was over, but Yui started to feel pains. She started to scream out in pain and tried to grab for her sword, but couldn't seem to do so. Nazo came crawling out of her mouth, explaining that he used his technique named Gabriel when he was holding onto her. However he admitted that he had used up to much chakra in this fight, so he healed Yui, allowing her to survive. He explained all the Akatsuki members abilties, and more informaiton on them, in hopes they'd leave without a fight, and surprisingly they did. Although after everyone left all that remained was Tenshi Shugosha and Takashi Aosuki. Tenshi talked to him, asking if she could receive training. Nazo simply agreed and walked off, teleporting the both of them to his palace in the sky. Post Nazo Tower Arc and Pre Second Time Skip Post Second Time Skip Adventures Nations verses Akatsuki and Happy Endings Naruto Revolution: Shinden Attack of the Branded Arc Category:Character